Reactions
by wisegirl93
Summary: Reactions of people about baby Lian
1. Jade's reaction to being pregnant

I was in mine and my husband Roy's bathroom. I have missed a period and I've been feeling sick, so I bought some pregnancy tests and here I was waiting for the results. Roy is out at a meeting with the league about finding the real Roy Harper. You see my husband Roy is a clone of the original Roy Harper. We found that out three years ago. He was created by an evil organisation called Cadmus, so that he could infiltrate the justice league, so that they would be easy to take over. They are they same company that made my little sister's friend Superboy but that's another story. Anyway back to me in the bathroom, waiting for the results of the pregnancy tests.

I'll be happy if the test is negative because Roy and I have only been married for six months and there is also his obsession with finding the real Roy Harper. I can barely cope with that, a baby couldn't. It would need its father to focus on it and not finding someone who is probably dead, since Cadmus has an eliminate the resource policy.

I was jerked about of my thoughts when I heard the timer on my phone go off. Its time to look at the tests, I picked them up and looked at the results. All seven tests say positive. There is no doubt about it, I'm pregnant. I put the tests in a bin bag and went and put the bin bag in the rubbish bins outside. I'll tell Roy when he gets back. One hour later Roy came home. I went up to him.

"How did the meeting go?" I asked him.

"Terrible, they league are giving up on looking for speedy." he said.

Speedy is the hero name for the real Roy Harper. I don't get it really because he isn't anything to do with speed; he shoots arrows, like his clone who named himself Red Arrow and the real Roy Harper's former mentor Oliver Queen, also known as Green Arrow. I don't thing anyone gets it really.

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked him, hoping that he would give up searching.

"Keep looking, the real Roy Harper is out there somewhere and I need find him." he replied.

"Ok" I told him but inside I knew that I couldn't tell him that I was pregnant, his obsession has filled his life, there is no room in his life for me, let alone a baby.

Later that night I packed up my clothes. I can't bring a baby up in a house where its father is obsessed with finding someone who is probably dead anyway. Before I left I took one last look at Roy, he was fast asleep in bed and with that I disappeared like the Cheshire cat. That's the last thing I said to my little sister before I ran away from home when I was 15 and here I was running away again. I guess something's never change.


	2. Jade's reaction to giving birth

If I ever see Roy Harper again I personally am going to take a kick him in his sensitive area for putting me in this pain. Who would have thought that labour would be so painful? I've fought people in hand to hand combat and even been stabbed in the stomach before and those are nothing compared to labour pains.

After twenty-two hours in agonizingly painful labour. I finally heard my baby cry and the nurses say it's a girl (though I already knew that from my ultrasound scans) and that she's healthy. I was so relieved that my baby was healthy. The nurses cleaned her up, and then they handed her to me. I looked at her; she looks just like me when I was a baby except she has auburn hair, which will be a mixture of my Black hair and Roy's Ginger hair.

They took my baby away to deliver the placenta and about half hour after that they took my and my baby back up to the ward to rest and bond. I sat on the bed and they handed my baby to me. She opened her eyes and I gasped because she doesn't have my Black eyes or Roy's Blue eyes, she has Grey eyes like Artemis.

Artemis, I haven't seen her in our four years, not since dad ordered me to fly her to Santa Prisca to help with his plan. I miss her after al she is my sister and I love her. Just like I love my baby in my arms. I am going to raise my daughter right, not the way me an Artemis were Raised, I am going to keep my criminal life away from her.

"Has she got a name?" The nurse asked jerking me out of my thoughts and I just looked at my baby.

"Yeah, she's going to be called Lian, it means willow tree." I told her.

"That's a pretty name and meaning, what about her middle name?" she questioned.

"Artemis." I replied.

"Like the Greek Goddess?" the nurse asked.

"Sort of, My 19-year-old sister is named Artemis, she was named after the goddess, it also means perfect and that is what my baby is, she's perfect."

"That's sweet and what about her surname name?"

"Harper, that's her dad's last name."

"Ok and your full name?"

"Jade Layla Nguyen."

"Father's Full name?"

"Roy Eric Harper."

"Your age and date of birth?"

"23 and 14th July 1991."

"Father's age and date of birth?"

"22 and 2nd January 1992."

Well that is the original Roy Harper's date of birth; I can't exactly say that my husband is a clone that was created about four years ago.

"Your occupation?"

"Karate instructor."

"That's interesting and father's occupation?"

"Private investigator."

"Another interesting job?"

"Yep."

"Place of Residence?"

51 Drayton Road, Mereside, Gothem."

"Father's place of residence?"

"12 Langdale Avenue, Bispham, StarCity."

"That's far away."

"Yeah I'm not with Lian's dad anymore, he doesn't even know about Lian. He had an obsession with finding someone who went missing and it was taking over his whole life, so I decided that it wasn't the right environment to bring my baby into. I left when I was two months pregnant."

"Oh right, well one last question, what is your contact number?"

"07575448711."

"Ok, I have written all of your details and I'll go and sort out Lian's Birth Certificate. Do you want Lian's Father's details on it?"

"Yes, I want them to know each other someday."

"Ok, I'll leave you then while you rest and bond with Lian."

She left the room and I just sat there staring at Lian.

"Hey baby girl, I'm your mummy and I promise that I'm never going to let you come to any harm."


	3. Roy's reaction to Lian

I can't believe it. My estranged wife has just shown up in my house (well our house since we're still married and she used to live here) after leaving for just over a year. She left with no explanation and now here she is saying that she left because she was pregnant with our daughter and she doesn't want my obsession with finding speedy anywhere near the baby.

"So what do you say Roy? One last try to find speedy and if it doesn't work then you give up the obsession" Jade asked me.

"Yeah but first I want to know more about our daughter, how what is her full name?" I asked her.

"Lian Artemis Harper." she replied.

"Why those names?" I asked.

Lian is a pretty name, it means willow tree so I liked and I loved willow trees when I was younger. Artemis because of my sister and the name Artemis means perfect which Lian is and Harper because it's your last name" she explained

"I thought you would have given her your last name since you kept your mum's maiden name." I told her.

"When I was born my last name was crock but I changed my last name to my mum's maiden name when I turned 18 because I hate my dad; he's just a bully and enjoyed seeing his daughters getting hurt but I know that you would never want to see our daughter hurt because you are kind and compassionate. I also want Lian to know her dad, that's why I put your details on her birth certificate." Jade explained.

She pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and showed it to me.

"You did as well." I said in shock.

"Yep." she said.

"So Lian's birthday is 7th August 2015, she weighed 6 pounds and 8 ounces and she was born at 3:09pm." I said after reading it on Lian's birth certificate.

"Yep and it took twenty two hours to give birth to her and if you weren't holding our daughter I would punch you for putting me through that much pain." Jade told me.

"You weren't complaining while we were creating her." I replied.

"Well labour in painful." she told me.

Suddenly Lian started crying.

"What do I do?" I asked Jade.

"She probably needs changing." Jade said.

Jade got a blanket, a nappy, a pack of baby wipes and a tub of something out of her bag. She laid the blanket on the floor.

"Pass Lian to me so I can change her nappy." Jade told me.

I passed Lian to Jade; she laid Lian on the blanket and began to change her nappy.

"What is in that tub?" I asked.

"It's Sudocrem because Lian has a nappy rash, Sudocrem is antiseptic cream that gets rid of the nappy rash." she told me.

Jade put a new nappy on Lian, did her vest up and put her trousers back on.

"There you go baby girl, all changed." Jade said to Lian.

I can't help but think that Jade is a really great mother; she knows what to do and it looks like Lian loves her so much and she loves Lian.

"Shall we start talking about my lead to finding speedy?" Jade asks.

"Yeah." I said.


End file.
